


Comfort Boy

by cloud_scriptz



Category: Ninjas - Fandom, Original Work, Samurai - Fandom, Supernatural Fantasy, animesque
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Asian Character(s), Blood, Chinese Mythology - Freeform, Death, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gang Rape, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hard Action, Homosexuality, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Korean Mythology, M/M, Male Protagonist, Manga & Anime, Ninja, Ninjutsu, Original Characters - Freeform, Rape, Samurai, Sex Slavery, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence, Shinobi, Shounen, Suicide, Teen Protagonist, Tragedy, Underage Sex, Violence, Yôkai, ninjaverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21714436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloud_scriptz/pseuds/cloud_scriptz
Summary: In a war torn world full of monstrous yokai and merciless samurai a young shinobi sets off with nothing but the clothes on his back. After his escape he encounters war orphans and makes it his mission to find them a home. Everything turns for the worse when he and the kids are captured by samurai and in exchange for safety lets the samurai have his way with his body.
Kudos: 9





	1. Refugees and Orphans

A boy was walking on the path, his feet were aching and he carried almost nothing but a teapot, a bundle, and two farming tools on his waist. It was the middle of the winter and he was not dressed for the weather. Shorts that exposed his legs and a shirt with no sleeves, but to him clothes were clothes and he would not survive naked in the cold.

He pulled the teapot to his lips and drank the last of his cold tea. "How long was I running? One day? Two days?" he asked himself. "Well it doesn't matter, I'm finally free. . ." he looked up at the sky.

"It is a little more lonely than I thought. . ." he kept walking on the hard path. No one was around except him. No sounds were present not even his own footsteps, the only noise here was the wind.

He looked out and saw a little bump in the path up ahead. After looking a little harder he saw hair blowing.

! He took off and started running. He ran desperately at the same speed he had when he first ran away. He saw that there was a person lying flat on the path, a little girl. He squatted down beside her and turned her over. "Oi." he said and the girl did nothing. "Oi!" he shook her by the shoulders and she moaned in exhaustion.

The boy sighed in relief. "Thank goodness, she's alive."

"Otouto. . ." the small girl said weakly.

"Huh?" then he heard a cry. He looked up and his eyes scanned the area. Then he heard another cry only grouchier. He carried the girl in one arm and jumped up into a tree. He landed on a tree branch and saw a bundle laying on the thickest part of the branch. He gently scooped up the bundle of rags that had a crying baby wrapped inside. "Now there's a pair." the boy said and jumped down.

Later at night the girl was lying down with orange light shining on her. Her eyes parted and her vision was hazy. After blinking a few times she pushed herself up.

"You're awake?" said the boy who was sitting beside her. There was a crackling fire in front of them.

Then she suddenly panicked, "Don't worry your brother's right behind you." the boy told her. She turned around and the baby was lying behind her. She immediately scooped him in his arms and held him close. "He didn't like the firelight so. . ." his voice drowned out and it became silent aside from the fire crackles.

"So, what's your name kid?" he asked her.

". . . Ayano." she answered.

"And what's his name?" he asked for the baby's name. Ayano looked down at the baby and waited a moment to think.

"Kamine." she said. "His name is Kamine."

"What are kids like you doing out here by yourself? Where are your parents?" he asked her.

"My parents aren't here. The samurai came. . . I don't think. . . I don't think. . ." she paused and looked down with tears in her eyes.

"Ayano? Was your village raided by samurai?" he asked her. She nodded, her eyes were becoming more sparkly and she sniffed.

"I'm so sorry. . ." he said.

"I don't know if we can live out here for long. Do you have any food?" she asked.

"Oh yes." the boy took a bundle off from around his shoulder. He unwrapped it revealing one cold fish and a half eaten bowl of old rice. "I'm sorry I have so little." he apologized. He set the food down in front of her and gave her space.

Ayano grabbed the bowl of rice and started feeding Kamine waking him up. He started sobbing making it hard for Ayano to feed him. After taking so much time to feed Kamine Ayano grabbed the last fish and ate it in less than half a minute.

"I almost forgot that the samurai raids are still happening." he said. For a moment they just sat staring at the fire and hearing it crackle and snap.

"Tell you what, I'll take you and your brother somewhere you can call home." he told her.

"Really?" Ayano asked.

"Of course." he assured. "But right now you should get some sleep." he advised firmly. Just as Ayano started worrying about sleeping on the cold ground she felt a large warm fabric come from over her head and cover her body. She realized it was the boy's shirt.

"Um. . ."

"You must be freezing. And it's not good to sleep outside without staying warm, you could catch a cold." the older boy said said and stood up. Ayano saw the knives around his waist as he was walking back to his spot.

"Aren't you cold too?" she asked him.

"Don't worry, I'll take it back when I need it." he said. "You need your sleep now."

"But what if the Baku attack us?" she worried still.

"I'll worry about that. You're young you should rest otherwise you'll be tired tomorrow. I promise I won't let anything happen to you or Kamine and I will not abandon you Ayano."

Ayano hugged her brother in her arms close to her chest and lay down. Despite how cold the winter night was she felt warm. A warmth from her baby brother, from the fire, and the big shirt covering her body. That same warmth put her to sleep.

The boy sat there in front of the fire keeping a close eye on the kids.

"This girl is a raid survivor, she'd have to run like hell to get away from samurai. And I bet her parents are dead. . . Poor girl." he thought. "It's too cruel to leave them out here."

"I've already made up my mind I'll do my best to take care of them. And find them a home."

In the morning the sun hadn't rose yet since it was winter. But the kids and the baby were walking together. Ayano held the boy's hand. "So why was he in the tree?" he asked Ayano.

"I thought there was Baku around so I climbed the tree and put him there but I fell." she answered.

"I should teach you to climb trees someday." the boy said.

As they walked Ayano was thinking about him. "His hand is cold and soft. . ." she looked up at his face. "Is he a teenager? He's not an adult, or a kid. . ." she thought. He caught her staring at him and he smiled at her. But she couldn't return that smile.

He noticed her sad face. "I bet your feet are hurting." he said. "Here." he knelt down and picked her up. Ayano still holding Kamine found herself much higher up.

"Thanks." she said. Her vision started blurring and everything got cloudy. Her head fell against the boy's shoulder.

"She fell asleep huh?" he noticed. He kept walking on the dirt path carrying the child and the baby.

Later Ayano moaned and slowly opened her eyes. It was brighter out and she noticed that the sun had come out. "Have a nice nap?" her escort asked.

Ayano was left holding her brother alone for a little bit. The boy came back with a teapot. "Here. You'll feel better if you drink this." he offered her the teapot.

Ayano set Kamine down on her lap and took the teapot. She brought the spout to her lips and started drinking fresh water. And she felt much better after drinking water. Her mouth wasn't so dry and rough anymore and she felt much less exhausted. After she stopped drinking, Kamine started crying.

The teenaged boy took Kamine in his arms. "Try walking again." he told Ayano. Ayano's bright eyes blinked and she carefully got up. She realized that her legs and hands weren't so shaky anymore. She felt stronger.

"I'll try to stop by the next town." the boy said. "You and Kamine still need more food. And you need new clothes." he held out his hand.

Ayano took his hand and they started walking again. Ayano stared at the trees and even looked at her friend too. He had mangaged to calm Kamine down. In the day Ayano could see his features much more clearly. He had dark purple hair and bright green eyes. His skin was pale like hers from the winter air.

Soon the sun had set and they saw clouds fill the sky. A chip of ice hit the ground.

? The teenaged boy stopped and started seeing more tiny ice chips bounce off the ground. Then Ayano felt one bounce off of her head. Soon it was hailing.

He started running and hurried to a shrine off the side of the road. He got themselves under the roof. He turned to the statue behind them and bowed to it. "Pardon us while we borrow your roof." he said. Ayano following his example also bowed to the statue.

Then he turned to Ayano, "Let's stay here for now while it's hailing." he said and she nodded. They stayed and watched the ice fall. "Usually in the winter we get snow. . ." he breathed.

"We were just a little unlucky today." he said to Ayano with a warm smile.

"Mm. . ." she mumbled.

"Tomorrow we're bound to stumble upon a town." he said over the hailstorm. "Oh and you guys still need to eat. What are your favorite foods Ayano?" he asked.

"Huh? Etto. . ." she tried remembering what foods she liked to eat. "There's a food that's sort of crunchy on the outside oh but on the inside there's hot meat." she described.

"I see. . . Tonkatsu right?" he guessed.

"That's right." Ayano replied.

"You have great tastes." he said. "I promise you'll have a good meal soon." he set his hand on the top of her head.

Then the boy saw and heard something coming from down the path, a horse pulled carriage. There were two horses and two riders, the boy squinted and saw swords hanging from their waists. Fan shaped charms hung from the handles of their swords.

! He gasped upon seeing the charms.


	2. Capture

The boy saw people coming, samurai. He could tell from the swords hanging from their waists, "Those charms," he thought. "The Uchiwa clan. . ."

"Nii-san. . ." Ayano got closer to him as the samurai came towards them.

"It's ok, Ayano." he told her. He tried to think of a way out, "Maybe if we're quiet we can escape." then Kamine started crying. "Oh no."

The horses and carriage halted at the shrine. One of the men got off his horse, he walked around the animals and stood in front of the shrine. "Excuse us, we're just passing by and we'd like to know, who are you? And what are you doing out here?"

"We're just travelers." the boy said.

The samurai that was still on horseback whispered something in the man's ear. The boy's heart dropped he saw the exchange and knew what he had said. The samurai turned back to them and said. "Travelers aren't usually a bunch of kids on their own like yourselves." his mouth formed a twisted grin. "Unless they're refugees."

! The boy scooped Ayano up and jumped out of the shrine and into the hail. "Nii-san!?" Ayano cried holding onto Kamine. "Don't worry! We're gonna be alright." he told her. His body seemingly vanished.

"I can't see them!" the samurai said.

"I got it!" the one on the horse said pulling back a bow and arrow. The teenaged boy gasped as he saw the samurai on the horse take aim.

! An arrow shot through the boy's ankle and he dropped Ayano. "Ahh!" she screamed as she slid on the ground covering her clothes in dirt. Even in her fall she didn't let go of Kamine. Her brother was sobbing even harder.

Ayano got up and ran over to the purple haired boy. "Nii-san!"

He pushed himself up from the ground. "They saw me when I was invisible. Ayano run!"

"What?"

"Take Kamine and run!" he yelled at her.

Her eyes wavered as if she were about to cry and she took off with her baby brother. The teenaged boy snapped the arrow off and pulled it out of his ankle. He saw the two samurai men running for him. With a grunt he got up onto his feet.

He reached by his hips and pulled out a pair of sai knives. A samurai brought his sword up and the boy lifted his knife. The sword was caught in the sai and for a moment, he looked in the boy's eyes. His eyes reminded the man of jade and they looked very powerful.

The samurai brought his sword back and clashed with the young boy's knife. He brought his sword down from the left and right and his blade got caught again. The boy's sai brought the sword down and he swung his free hand around.

The handle of the other knife hit his face and caught him off guard. The boy then struck him with both of the knife handles in the torso. The samurai fell down on his back, without his armor he was very vulnerable.

Next thing he knew the young boy was coming from above with his knives ready. He brought his sword out and stopped his knives just before they could hit his body. He had one hand on the blade and one of the handle as the boy pushed down on his sword with his knives. "You're strong for a kid."

"But look," the man cocked his head.

"Huh?" the boy looked behind him and the younger samurai was behind him and brought the butt of his sword around. Next thing he knew everything went dark.

. . .

He lay on the road by the carriage. He felt the ice hitting his face and moaned. He slowly sat up and groaned grabbing his temple. "Itai."

His sai knives were tossed on the floor in front of him. He looked up and saw the older samurai there. "There are supposed to be two of them. . ." he thought.

Then Ayano came in struggling. The other samurai was pulling her by the arm. She held Kamine in her other arm and she was forced to follow the samurai. He finally let her go and she immediately ran into the young boy's arms. "Are you two ok?" he asked.

"Yeah!" she said. "Nii-san, I'm sorry!" she cried.

"It's ok." he told her.

"So," the two samurai stood above them. "What should we do with these brats?" the boy looked up at them in fury. "Oh, this boy is a rebellious one." the elder samurai spoke. "What's your name, shounen?"

The boy still looking at them with an enraged face responded, "Nagone. Nagone Tsuga."

"Morishige," the younger samurai said. "This boy is from the Uchiwa clan. He's-"

"I know Kaneshon you told me earlier," Morishige said. He looked back at the kids and rested his hand on his sword. "We could just kill them." he said with a grin.

! Kaneshon gasped and Ayano started crying. She buried her face in Tsuga's shoulder and he held her close. Yet he had that same rebellious look in his eyes. "But we won't." Morishige said.

"You kids are going somewhere right?" he asked.

"Yeah, we're trying to make it to the White Petal Shrine." Tsuga said.

"Well you're in luck." Morishige grinned. "We'll let you travel with us to the Kamakura clan and after that we'll take you to the Shrine as soon as possible."

"How do I know you won't kill us before we get there?" Tsuga asked.

"A samurai always keeps his word." Morishige answered.

"There's no way in hell I would travel with samurai especially if they're from the Uchiwa clan!" Tsuga thought. "But Ayano and Kamine will surely die out here. . I have no choice." he closed his eyes.

Tsuga opened his eyes again, "Fine. I accept your offer, Uchiwa Morishige."

"Good, you may ride in the carriage." he told them.

Tsuga picked Ayano up who was still holding Kamine. Morishige while looking at Ayano, started to drool and lick his lips at her. Tsuga furrowed his brows and carried her away from his sight. He stepped into the carriage.

Inside the carriage Ayano was drinking the water from their supplies. Tsuga took the jug and poured the last bit of water onto a rag. He then wiped the dirt off Kamine's face. "We have to travel with these samurai from now on ok?" he told Ayano.

"But why? Didn't they attack us?" she asked.

"Yes Ayano they did, but they offered not to kill us and to take us to a safe village and we can't do that on our own." he explained to her. "I'm very sorry but this is our only option."

"Tsuga nii-san, samurai like them burned down my village." she said. Her eyes brimed with tears. "I'm scared, I don't want to do this. . .!" she started crying.

"Oh Ayano. . ." he pulled her close and she cried in his shoulder again while he smoothed her hair. "You'll be fine. I won't let anything happen to you or Kamine." he promised. "I'll protect you guys at any cost. . ."

He soothed the small girl as they rode in the carriage until they all had to stop for a rest.

The kids were asleep in the carriage for the night. Tsuga was against the wall of the wagon with his arms crossed and his head down. Ayano was fast asleep with her brother close to her.

Then a figure stepped into the carriage and reached for a sleeping Ayano.

! His hand was stabbed with a knife. He nearly screamed when Tsuga faced him and brought his finger to his lips. "Shhhh. . ." he shushed. "Don't you know you should never disturb children in their sleep?"

"You little shit!" Morishige cursed.

"Now you listen to me, if you so much as touch a hair on her head I promise I'll kill you." he yanked his knife out of his hand.

"You don't scare me," Morishige said. "Comfort boy." he smirked.

! Tsuga's eyes widened.

"Kaneshon told me who you are. You ran away because you were sick of being ravished by some old geezer weren't you?" Morishige said. "Tell you what," he reached over and slid his hand down Tsuga's thigh and to his knee. Tsuga cut his teeth.

"If you can satisfy me in a pleasurable way I promise I won't do a thing to the girl. Deal?" Morishige said looking in his eyes.

Tsuga had a moment of silence. He had a scowl on his face. His green eyes burned into the samurai's soul and he didn't break their eye contact. Then he finally answered. "Fine. . ."


	3. Happy Campers

It was the morning after and the two samurai and three refugees had reached a town to gather supplies and let themselves and their horses rest.

Tsuga was with Ayano and Kamine. Ayano was holding Kamine and Tsuga kneeled down. "Here I'll hold him." he said and took the baby. He stood back up and Kaneshon, the younger samurai started talking to him.

"Are you guys siblings?" he asked.

"No, I just found Ayano and Kamine by themselves on the the road." Tsuga replied.

"So you're just a bunch of refugees. . ."

Tsuga looked at him with a hint of anger, "You got a problem with that?"

"No, it's just that you guys are very young for refugees. It's dangerous out there with yokai and all that." the young samurai said. "I'm Kaneshon, by the way. Uchiwa Kaneshon."

"Hm. . . Come on Ayano." Tsuga turned around.

"Oh wait!" Kaneshon stopped them and Tsuga turned back around. Kaneshon pulled out a pouch of coins. "Use this to buy stuff in town." he kneeled down and offered it to Ayano. "Here you go, ojou-chan."

Ayano took the pouch in her hands.

Soon Tsuga holding Kamine in one arm and holding Ayano's hand with his free one were walking through town. "Kaneshon-san seems like a nice person. I've never received money from a samurai before." Ayano smiled innocently at her little pouch.

"Hm. . ." Tsuga hummed.

"What's wrong?" Ayano asked.

"I don't know. Ayano, Morishige is a bad man, you stay far away from him ok?"

"Ok." she nodded.

"And I don't know about Kaneshon. . ." he said. "Those eyes. . . Have never seen destruction or ugliness. . ."

In town Tsuga bought clothing with the money he got from Kaneshon. While they were in town. Ayano was watching the people walk by, the people here were very happy and looked like they had a positive community. Ayano was dirty and definitely was getting looks and stares from some people. She looked down feeling like a pitiful kid.

"Ayano." she looked back up. "Let's go. We're staying at an inn for the night." Tsuga said and offered his hand. Ayano took it and they started walking again.

After walking through town they got to an inn and entered. Tsuga opened a room and the kids went in. Tsuga put down his stuff from the market. He first took out a basin and a cloth. "Ayano, could you get some water please?" he handed her a bucket. "There's a well just outside around the west wall."

"Ok." Ayano ran out and got her shoes on. She ran around the building to the well. She reached for the pump. It was just beyond her reach.

"Need help, Ayano-chan?"

She turned around and saw Kaneshon standing here with a bucket. He walked over to the well and fetched water for her and then switched to fill his own bucket. "Kaneshon-san?" Ayano asked.

"Yes?" he replied.

Ayano remembered her village on fire and the horses running in with men and women in armor holding weapons. Her family and friends screaming in horror. "Have you ever killed anybody?"

Kaneshon was caught off guard and Ayano realized what she said. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" she bowed. "I didn't mean to-!"

"I've never killed anybody."

? "Huh?" Ayano blinked.

"I know many samurai kill people but I've never done it. I've never been to war." he said.

"Oh. . ." Ayano sighed in relief. "You're a good person after all." she smiled.

"You thought I was a bad guy?" he asked her.

"I was scared before." she said innocently. "But Tsuga nii-san doesn't seem to like you." she said.

Kaneshon stayed silent, he didn't look nearly as happy as Ayano did.

Tsuga was inside the inn with Kamine. He was gathering towels when the door opened. Tsuga immediately got a big red vein on his head at the sight of Kaneshon. "Oh hey. . .! I didn't think you'd come!"

"He so hates me. . ." Kaneshon thought.

"Thanks for getting water, Ayano." Tsuga thanked and poured the water in a big pot. Kaneshon watched from the side as Tsuga took a pair of spark rocks and clashed them together twice. The fire lit.

Tsuga took Kamine to a water filled basin. Tsuga soaked the cloth in water and started washing Kamine. Once he was done he clothed him and picked him up. Once Tsuga turned around and met Kaneshon's eyes he said, "Oh you're still here?"

Kaneshon got angry and they both growled at each other.

Tsuga laid Kamine down in a cushioned basket as Kaneshon talked to him, "This is my room you know. And I'm trying my best to be nice." he said to Tsuga.

"Hmph! Whatever. . ." Tsuga disregarded him. Ayano looked back and forth between Kaneshon and Tsuga.

Later she was sitting in the hot spring. "Hold your breath." Tsuga said and Ayano plugged her nose and inhaled. Tsuga dumped water over her and started washing her hair.

Afterwards they went back inside and Ayano was all dressed in new clothes Tsuga as was drying her hair. Once he was done he took the towel off her head. "There you go. I have rice paste on the table do you mind feeding Kamine?" he asked.

"Ok." Ayano nodded.

Tsuga put a hand on the top of her head, "Good girl." he said and Ayano got right to her task. She easily found the rice paste and fed Kamine.

Tsuga was at the pot over the fire and was strirring the contents. Kaneshon was watching Tsuga cook and taste test the food when Tsuga caught him staring. "What?" he said irritated.

Kaneshon chuckled, "It's just that you all look like a family. And Tsuga's a loving mother and wife." he teased at the end. Tsuga's cheeks were tinted red and puffed out.

"Shut up!" he exclaimed and got back to work.

Late in the evening empty dirty bowls lay stacked on the floor and Ayano and Kamine were fast asleep. Tsuga pulled the blanket over Ayano's body. He watched her sleep soundly for a moment. "You really care about those kids don't you?"

"With all my heart and soul. . ." Tsuga said without thinking. "H-Hey! Why do you care?!" he exclaimed at Kaneshon who had a bowl in his hand and a spoon in the other.

"It's nice, earlier you guys were suffering and crying in the hailstorm." Kaneshon drank up his bowl of soup. "You're really able to lift that girl's spirits."

"I got something for you." Kaneshon said and pulled out a roll of gauze. He wrapped up, Tsuga's ankle that Kaneshon had shot the other day. "I'm sorry about this." he apologized to his victim.

"Back then," Tsuga started. "You could see me even though no one else could. When I was invisible." he said.

?! Kaneshon's face changed. "How did you. . .?" they both became silent.

"That reminds me, where's Morishige?" Tsuga asked.

"He's in the bigger room down the hall." Kaneshon answered.

Tsuga got up and walked over past him. He slid open the door, "What are you?" Kaneshon asked.

Tsuga with his back to him replied, "I'm no one. . ." and he left and closed the door behind him.

Tsuga walked down the hall, his bare feet not making a sound. He slid open a room and saw Uchiwa Morishige. The samurai was stripped of his armor and sitting in a large bed. Tsuga frowned and stepped in closing the door behind him. "Was the only reason we came to this town is so you can take my body in this cushy place?" he asked the samurai.

"Well it beats the cold winter nights doesn't it?" the samurai showed a disgusting smile making Tsuga bare his fangs.

"I knew it. . .!"

"Now now." Morishige stepped off his bed and patted the space. "Come." Tsuga walked over and Morishige pointed at his own chest, "Go ahead and remove your shirt."

Tsuga looked back at him in rage. But he eventually complied and took his shirt off. He laid down in Morishige's bed and stared at the ceiling. "Don't think for a second that I'm going to enjoy this." Tsuga said.

"I've never made love with a man before you know. I normally wouldn't agree to do something like this." Morishige said.

"Then why?" Tsuga asked.

"Kaneshon-kun told me you were a 'comfort boy' some sort of slave boy. I knew that you must've run away in attempt to leave your old life behind. And you're clearly a feisty one."

"So?"

"So I wonder if I can break that spirit. After all you're only doing this to protect that sweet girl aren't you? I can't wait to reopen your old wounds and bring back all that suffering. There's no greater joy than breaking a strong will with something so pleasurable."

"You want to break me?"

"That's right. Now remember your job is to satisfy me, and I doubt a man can do that." Morishige slid his rough hands up Tsuga's bare torso making him look away.

Morishige raised his brows, "Oh? His skin is much softer than I thought." he thought.

"This man is exactly like my old master." Tsuga thought feeling Morishige's hand on him. "Ugly inside and out, guess that's a common trait among the Uchiwa clan."

Morishige climbed on top of him and started licking him. Tsuga started groaning in the back of his throat. Morishige was licking his nipples and started sucking them. Tsuga's knees shot up and his body started fidgeting. "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Like hell I am. . ." Tsuga huffed.

"You say crude words but your body and expressions," he slid a finger down Tsuga's torso. "Are completely honest."

"Bastard. . .!" Tsuga cursed at him. "I thought you said you don't like making love with men!"

"I don't." Morishige grabbed his jaw and moved up just above his quivering face. Tsuga shut his eyes as Morishige spoke. "But you're not a man yet are you? Even if you were, your body can still be taken as a woman's."

Tsuga opened his eyes in anger, "What're you-?!" he was interrupted as Morishige shoved his tongue in his open mouth. Morishige had one hand on Tsuga's hip and the other on his chest. "I hate this feeling!" he thought.

Tsuga gasped when Morishige finally pulled away.

He then shoved his hand under Tsuga's trousers.

! He gasped sharply. He shuddered and moaned uncomfortably feeling Morishige's rugged hand between his legs. "I like those sounds. . ." he started rubbing him. Tsuga gasped more and tried closing his legs but Morishige just spread him.

"I feel so gross!" Tsuga thought as Morishige took his time just listening to his moans.

Then Tsuga was flipped over on his front. Morishige was done handling his balls but then he reached for Tsuga's hips.

"Cho-!" Tsuga shrieked as Morishige stripped him of his shorts.

"Your clothes show a lot of skin especially for the winter. Don't tell me you ask for this stuff?" Morishige said.

"Hell no!" Tsuga talked back.

"Oh well."

Tsuga gasped again. Morishige had stuck a finger deep inside him. Tsuga dug his nails into the sheet of the bed. Tsuga felt him add more fingers and choked. Morishige pumped his hand in out making Tsuga grunt uncomfortably.

In the morning Tsuga lay under Morishige's arm. "I didn't get a wink of sleep." he said to himself and got out of the bed.

He slid open the door after getting fully dressed, "Yo."

! He flinched as he saw Kaneshon with his back against the door. "Sounds like you had a good night." he told him. Tsuga's brow wrinkled and he turned his back on him. "Hey!" Kaneshon called him. "You're not gonna say anything?"

"I don't need to!" Tsuga turned his head and his eyes widened. Kaneshon pinned him against the wall trapping him between his arms. "Don't try to evade me. I know you're just a dirty little thief and a slutty one at that."

"What?!"

"I heard you moaning last night. In the Uchiwa clan you were always making love with men. I guess you couldn't get enough of that huh?" Kaneshon taunted him.

"Shut up!" Tsuga hissed at him.

"How could you betray Ayano like that? By doing something so dirty like this?"

Tsuga slapped him across the face making his head fling to the side. "I never chose to be sold for my body, dumbass!" Tsuga yelled at him and left in a rage.

Soon they had all left the inn and were outside the village at the wagon. "Do I have to wear this inside?" Ayano asked as Tsuga snapped a clasp on her coat. Kaneshon was keeping watch of them from afar.

"Yes," he told her. "You must keep warm Ayano."

"But Tsuga nii-san you're not wearing warm clothing." Ayano complained as she hugged Kamine close. Tsuga wasn't wearing anything different except for a new, straw kasa hat.

"I'm afraid I couldn't afford clothes in my size." Tsuga said to her.

Morishige walked past them as the sound of his armor made his presence feel heavy on Tsuga's chest. Once Morishige was right behind him he flinched.

! Kaneshon gasped lightly. Morishige's hand left Tsuga's ass.

Tsuga gritted his teeth and glared at the samurai in rage. He had his palm over where he was groped. "That bastard!" he thought.

"Tsuga?" Ayano blinked. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's nothing." Tsuga put on a smile for her filling Ayano's head with confusion. "Go on in now." he said and Ayano got in the carriage. Tsuga looked back and saw the younger samurai standing with his arms crossed.

They locked eyes with each other. This time Tsuga didn't have an angry expression. He then proceeded to enter the carriage himself.


	4. Training

Tsuga, Ayano, and her baby brother Kamine were inside the wagon while the two samurai outside were feeding the horses. Inside Tsuga was digging through a chest while Ayano watched in worry. "Um Tsuga nii-san I don't know if you should go through their stuff." she said to him.

"I'm looking for one thing, Ayano." he said to her as he was scavenging.

Ayano's face saddened. "He's not scared to go through a samurai's stuff." she thought.

"Found one." Tsuga said pulling out a small, short, and flat item.

He peered outside the wagon, he looked around. The samurai were occupied letting the horses rest and feeding them. He went back to the wagon, "Come on Ayano. Bring Kamine and be really quiet." he told her.

Ayano reluctantly crawled over to the exit with the baby and climbed out. Tsuga picked her up and took off. He took her away from the wagon and into the surrounding forest.

He sat her down for a talk, "Ayano, do you know what makes samurai a samurai?" he asked her.

"Umm, armor, big weapons. . . Thirst for blood?" she replied.

"Well no." Tsuga told her. "Actually before the raids, samurai warriors were not only trained in combat and weapon usage but they were defined by honor. In fact there are strict codes they have to follow, in other words they have rules. But nowadays they tend to break and bend those rules because now all they have to do is stay loyal to the daimyo no matter how bad of a person they are."

"The samurai you know are in the bushi class. But there are actually lower classes of samurai. I'm no samurai but I have learned a good deal of combat. So I'm going to pass down what I've learned to you. Most people would say that you're too young to learn how to fight but the reality is the sooner the better." he told her. "What I'm going to teach you, you must not tell anyone else unless they themselves are a shinobi."

"A shinobi?"

"Have you ever heard of ninjas?" he asked.

"No."

"Good, you'll learn as you grow. And remember, the first thing you'll wanna know about ninjas is that they keep secrets. And right now you have to keep the things I teach you a secret."

"Now the first order of business," he said and flung his arm out.

! Ayano heard a wooden sound and turned around. She saw two throwing stars stuck in a tree trunk.

"Weapons."

"For a ninja, Ayano anything can be a weapon including your mind." he said tapping his temple. "But carrying metal weapons is always good and when you're young you need every advantage."

He put a short sword in her hand. "That should be about your size." he said. "Go on unsheath it."

Ayano grabbed the sheath and exposed the blade it was shiny and she could see her own deep blue eyes on it. "Uhmm. . ."

"How does it feel?" Tsuga asked.

"I've never held a knife before. . ." she said.

"That's not a knife, it's a ninjato blade." he said. "And remember that's never your only weapon." he reminded her. "Now hold it up in front of you like this." he demonstrated with a stick.

Ayano obeyed and held it like he was. "Try to mimic my stance as well." he said. Ayano looked at his body. She bent her knees and loosened her free arm.

Meanwhile while Kaneshon was feeding the horse he felt a little strange. "Ever since we took in those kids. Nothing's felt right around here." he thought. He left the horse alone and walked around the wagon, he looked inside. "Where did that thief go?!" he thought.

"Hah!" Tsuga brought his arm down in a slash.

! Ayano dodged to the side from the stick. She panted and scurried on her feet trying to create distance. "You must always maintain balance!" Tsuga scolded. He slashed across and Ayano held up her sword blocking it and braced it in front of her again.

Tsuga's stick landed on her blade. She breathed heavily and tried to stand her ground. "You're open." Tsuga said.

? "Huh?" she said. "Ah!" he kicked her leg out from under her bringing her down and kneed her in the chest with the same leg. She was sent back flying and bounced off the ground before sliding on the dusty, cold dirt.

"Never let your guard down, Ayano." he told her.

"Hai. . ." she answered.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

! ! Tsuga and Ayano both gasped and turned their heads toward the voice. They both saw Kaneshon standing there. "Oh, Kaneshon-san, we were just-"

"Playing around." Tsuga interrupted her.

! "Oh yeah! We're not supposed to tell anyone about ninja training!" Ayano remembered.

"Playing around?" Kaneshon repeated as he approached.

"Yeah." Tsuga answered.

"Oh really?" Kaneshon stood up to him with a hand on his hip.

"Yeah really. What else would kids like us do?" Tsuga talked back to him.

"Then why does Ayano have a weapon in her hand?" Kaneshon asked. "Unless maybe you were training her?"

"You have no proof I was training her." Tsuga's brows furrowed.

"It's ok." Kaneshon said. "Fighting is a great skill to have. So I understand if you are teaching her. But you could be eaten by Baku out here." he said.

"I can take the Baku." Tsuga said.

"Oh, you're not afraid?" Kaneshon taunted.

Tsuga bumped his shoulder on Kaneshon's body and walked passed him. "Not even a little." he said. He walked over to Ayano and held his hand out. She grabbed his hand and he pulled her up.

"We're about to leave soon. So let's head back to the wagon alright?" Kaneshon informed.

"Fine." Tsuga said.

With that they were walking back to the wagon together. Ayano was holding Kamine in her arms and she looked up to Kaneshon and Tsuga. "The air between them is sort of tense. . ." she thought.

"So what do you plan to do when you get to the Shrine?" Kaneshon asked.

"I'm going to find someone to take care of Ayano." Tsuga answered.

"What are you gonna do after that?"

"Cut my ties with you Uchiwa for good."

"Ouch." Kaneshon replied. "You're not even gonna take the time to look at the flowers?"

"I doubt it."

"Um flowers?" Ayano said. She didn't know what they were talking about in the middle of winter.

"Yeah," Kaneshon replied. "The White Petal Shrine is known for having flowers that bloom all year round. Legend has it that Amaterasu herself planted them." he said.

"Ehh? For real?" Ayano asked.

"Yeah, and also according to legend, if you feel a genuine love for someone the flowers will turn pink." he explained.

"Wow! How lovely!" Ayano gushed.

"Isn't it?" Kaneshon chirped.

"Don't listen to him, Ayano." Tsuga said making a big red vein pop up on his head. "Flora can't be changed by human emotions! That's something a fool would believe."

Kaneshon crossed his arms, "Says the dude who thinks he can disappear!"

"So help me Kaneshon I will cut you!" Tsuga threatened pointing his finger at him.

"Hey, I'm sure by the time we get there we'll have plenty of time. . ." Ayano tried easing the tension. It made them stop fighting at least but they both looked at each other menacingly and Ayano even swore she saw clashing sparks between their foreheads.

So they continued walking back to their wagon together in total silence. All they could hear were the cheerful chirping from the birds.

? Tsuga's eyes wondered. He didn't say a word and just kept walking.

? ! Ayano was scooped up by Tsuga. He jumped away taking her and Kamine with him as a net trapped Kaneshon from above.

"What the hell!?" Kaneshon shrieked laying on the ground and trapped under a net.

"Phew." Tsuga said. "Right in time." he set Ayano down who just blinked.

"W-What happened?" Ayano asked.

"Ambush." he answered.

"Huh!?" Ayano flinched.

"Don't worry." he stood up. "Just keep watch of Kamine."

A group of people landed from above in the trees, surrounding them. "Damn thieves!" Kaneshon thought. "I can't get out of this net it's too tangled!"

But Kaneshon suddenly saw Tsuga kick one of the thieves away from him and into a tree. The thief was knocked out cold.

"What the hell!?" one of them exclaimed after seeing a small boy fight back.

Two thieves came after Tsuga, one raised a dagger and he went in and elbowed him hard. He swung his leg around behind his body and smacked the other one in the face knocking him down.

The first attacker came at him and Tsuga dodged under his first attack. His opponent went for a straight forward palm strike. Tsuga not only dodged his hand but ensnared his arm and got behind him.

He dislocated his shoulder from behind making him groan in pain. He let go and kicked him from behind making him fall into a pile of fallen thieves. Tsuga had two advasaries left and one had a machete.

The man with the machete came at him head on and the woman was coming from behind. He reached his leg back and stepped on the woman's foot stopping her. The machete was coming at him when he countered his attack from the opposite direction hitting and loosening his hand and making the weapon fall. He caught the machete and squat down while slashing behind him.

! The woman gasped as the blade sliced her hair stopping right before it could cut her skin.

Tsuga flipped the blade holding the handle out and strongly extended his arm and leg out at once hitting both enemies together and they landed on the ground at the same time.

"He just took out five people on his own!" Ayano thought. "And he was so swift. . ."

Tsuga had them all tied up together in front of him. "So you guys are just common thieves?" he said looking through their stuff.

"Yes." the woman said.

"I don't see any Uchiwa clan insignia anywhere. Or any samurai items. . ." Tsuga thought. "I was worried the clan was pursuing me."

"There's something I wanted to ask." the female thief said. "You knew we were gonna attack didn't you?"

! Ayano gasped remembering that Tsuga grabbed her and Kamine right as the net came for them.

". . . This net is big enough to trap all of us." Kaneshon thought while still stuck in the trap. "If Tsuga didn't move Ayano, Kamine, and himself we all would've been mugged right there."

"Yeah, I knew." Tsuga answered.

"How?" the woman asked.

Tsuga's eyes shut. "I heard you whistling in the trees. And I knew it had to have been people communicating something, and suspiciously right as kids like ourselves are passing. . . And, there are no birds that sing like that here in the winter."

"I see. . ."

"That's impressive." Kaneshon said. "Now kill them."

The thieves started gasping and whispering alarmingly among themselves. Ayano stood behind him, "Tsuga?" she said actually wondering if he would kill them all.

Tsuga took out a knife, he squatted down, and cut the ropes. "What?!" Kaneshon exclaimed.

The ropes fell and the thieves exchanged looks between each other and started moving their arms. Tsuga dropped a small pouch on the ground in front of them. "Here. That should last you at least a day to get to a town."

"Tsuga!"

"Leave this forest. And make sure to never come back." Tsuga told them.

They all got up and the woman grabbed the pouch of money and bowed to Tsuga. "Thank you for your mercy young man." and then they left.

Kaneshon gritted his teeth. "TSUGA!" he roared.

"Ugh what?" Tsuga finally acknowledged him.

"You just let a bunch of thieves go!" Kaneshon said in rage. "I would've killed them all on the spot!"

"Well then it's a good thing you're in there." Tsuga said.

"They tried to rob us! And you just let a bunch of no good degenerates go!"

"How do you know they're degenerates, Kaneshon? Is it because they're not well pampered samurai like you?" Tsuga asked.

"A samurai would never do something as dishonorable as stealing!"

"No. . But a samurai would do something like shoot an innocent man." Tsuga stepped forward onto the net with the foot Kaneshon shot an arrow through the first time they met. Kaneshon gasped lightly seeing the small foot right in front of him. He couldn't see the wound but he knew it was there.

"They had already gotten what they deserve. So I gave them a second chance." he explained.

Tsuga turned on his heels, "You Uchiwa wouldn't understand." he said as he walked away from him.

"Hey! Get me out of this net!" Kaneshon shouted at him.

"I don't feel like it man." Tsuga flicked his wrist and kept walking.

A big red vein popped up on Kaneshon's head and he growled. Ayano ran over and set Kamine down. She pulled out her ninjato and started cutting. "I uh didn't want him to kill them." Ayano said.

"You too Ayano?"

"Well yeah. I don't like watching people die but I really don't like watching people kill other people. . ." she said as she was cutting.

Kaneshon went a little silent and made Ayano nervous. "I'm sorry." she apologized.

"No it's ok." he said.

"You said you've never killed anybody would you really have killed them?" she asked.

"I don't know Ayano. When you're a samurai, people always talk about killing other people. I always thought that when I became one I would just have to kill someone eventually. It's the only way to prove that I'm strong." he told.

"I-I see. . ." Ayano said and cut for the last time. "There you go." she concealed her blade and picked Kamine back up. Kaneshon got out of the net. He stood up and brushed the pieces of net off.

"Kaneshon-san," Ayano said. "I think you're strong enough already. So I don't think you need to kill anyone."

"Thank you, Ayano." he pat the top of her head.

That night once Ayano and Kamine were fast asleep and Kaneshon was right beside a horse letting it resting on the ground. He was stroking its mane when he said, "Looking for Morishige?"

Tsuga was standing right behind him. "Do you know where he is then?" he asked Kaneshon.

"He's in the clearing nearby." he answered and Tsuga started walking. "Nagone-kun!" he called making the boy halt. "Be careful ok?"

"Since when do you care?" Tsuga talked back and continued to walk away.

Kaneshon's eyebrow twitched, "That boy. . .!"

Meanwhile Tsuga did come across the clearing, and Morishige. He was sitting against a fallen tree sharpening his sword. "Well come on over." he told Tsuga.

Tsuga didn't break eye contact and walked over to Morishige. "You know if the Baku come I'm gonna let them eat you alive." Tsuga said crossing his arms.

"That's no way to talk to your elders, boy." Morishige retorted.


	5. The Most Terrifying Animal

"Huff. . Huff. . .!"

Even in the cold winter night Tsuga felt too warm for comfort. "Nghh. . .!" Tsuga yelped. Morishige was holding Tsuga's arms down against his shoulders. Everytime he moved Tsuga moaned uncomfortably. Tsuga was barelegged and sweating.

He was forced to ride Morishige. "You're tightening around me. . ."

Tsuga gasped and Morishige tightened his grasp. "Ahaah. . .! Ugh. . .! Huh. . ." Tsuga exhaled breathing whitish puffs. Morishige kept thrusting up into him over and over.

Morishige let go and shoved him off. "Ugh!" he hit the ground.

Morishige started reassembling himself and he asked Tsuga while he was lying on the ground, "What is it like being a comfort boy? Constantly being violated by an elderly man with more money than he knows what to do with?"

Tsuga sat up. "If I told you you wouldn't understand." he started putting his clothes back on. "You lived that cushy samurai life. You don't know what it's like to not be free."

"That's the best part." he replied.

"Asswipe. . ." Tsuga muttered and left the forest.

In the morning Tsuga was in the wagon and taking a much needed nap. Ayano was watching Kamine and let him crawl around. Kamine babbled and crawled up to her. "Hi. . ." she smiled and he put his hands on her lap. He started bouncing around and giggling. "Someone's happy this morning. . ." she said.

While laughing about he got off her lap and crawled over to Tsuga. Ayano gasped, "No, Kamine! Tsuga nii-san's asleep!" she got up. Kamine put his tiny hands on Tsuga's chest. He gurgled and spit in Tsuga's face playfully. He giggled again.

Tsuga wiped his face and opened his eyes. He woke up to Kamine laughing in his face. "Hey there cutie." he said and Kamine laughed.

"Ahh. . ." Tsuga took Kamine in his hands and sat up. He had Kamine in his lap, "Ohayo. . ." Tsuga said to him. "Ohayo, Ayano." he echoed to her.

"Ohayo." she said back.

"Did you sleep well Kamine? I slept well." Tsuga cooed.

"I've been having Baku nightmares. . ." Ayano said.

"Oh yeah," Tsuga shifted to perfectly face Ayano. "That's Amaterasu-sama's punishment on us humans. They're vicious and lack a soul unlike all other animals that's what makes them eat us. Without a soul they have to devour others." he explained to her. "And they can even enter our dreams where we can't fight them. Some people are driven mad by Baku nightmares."

! Ayano's face turned frightened.

"But the trick is that if we don't fear the Baku, they can't harm us." Tsuga told her. "Have no fear. When facing the unknown. . ." he played with Kamine.

"Have no fear. . ." Ayano repeated softly.

The wagon stopped for a break and Tsuga took the opportunity to take the kids out into the forest. Ayano was working hard with the sword while Tsuga was watching and holding Kamine.

"Keep your back straight!" he told her while she was working hard. "Stay light on your feet!"

Kaneshon walked in on the scene and went up right next to Tsuga. "What's going on?" Kaneshon asked seeing Ayano use a ninja sword.

"Nice you're here, you babysit." Tsuga handed Kamine over to Kaneshon. He held the baby and felt a little uncomfortable holding such a small frail thing. And having this little teenager tell him what to do made him grumble and frown.

Tsuga ignored him and went up to Ayano. "That's enough." he said and she stopped. "You're doing very well." he told her. "Now try to attack me."

? "Huh?" she said.

"Eh?" Kaneshon raised an eyebrow.

"Well not really me, try to attack this persimmon." Tsuga tossed the small orange fruit in his hand.

"Wha-" Kaneshon looked at his pocket, "When did he-?" he had that very persimmon in his pocket before. "Grr that little thief!"

"Alright." Tsuga said. "All you have to do is get a hit on the persimmon." he told her. "With your sword of course. The catch is that I'm going to do everything in my power to get it away from you. That doesn't mean I'm going to hit you. Your objective is to try to keep on your toes and fight a fast opponent. And hopefully your own speed will improve. Ok?"

"Right!" Ayano said.

"Good." Tsuga held the fruit in his hand. "Come get it."

Ayano inhaled and exhaled. She ran straight up and slashed her sword down to his hand.

! Ayano landed an a clear spot. Kaneshon also lightly gasped. Ayano heard the sound of the persimmon being tossed. She turned her head. She saw Tsuga tossing the fruit. "He's fast!" Kaneshon thought.

Tsuga looked back at her. "Too slow." Ayano slashed behind her and Tsuga jumped over her blade. He landed behind her and poked the back of her head.

"Under normal circumstances you already fail by letting an enemy get behind you twice." he scolded her. Ayano kept trying to move her sword to just nick the fruit. But every time she even thought she got close enough Tsuga swiped the fruit away.

"He's crazy nimble. . ." Kaneshon saw Tsuga practically leapt and skirt his way around Ayano's sword.

But Ayano started to slow down and got tired. When she started panting and sweating Tsuga stopped and said, "That's enough for now." he walked over to her. He squatted down in front of her. "Remember Ayano you must be quick and swift. You have to rely more on clever wit not dominance. We are not samurai. . ."

"Let's go back to the wagon shall we?" Tsuga called out to Kaneshon.

"Sure." he agreed.

Tsuga took Ayano's hand and they started to leave. "Let's go." he said as he walked by Kaneshon.

"Can I have that persimmon back?" Kaneshon asked.

"No." Tsuga denied and Kaneshon grumbled.

They were all walking through the forest and during their walk Kaneshon started making small talk. "So where did you learn how to fight kid?" he asked Tsuga.

"Not too far from where you had learned." he replied.

"Hmm, I just never thought that a comfort boy would learn something like combat. But then again your style isn't really good so I guess it makes sense." Kaneshon said flatly.

"What does that mean exactly?" Tsuga sharpened his tone.

"It means you don't fight with honor." Kaneshon answered. "You don't come from honor either, little boy."

Ayano started to whine and tugged on Tsuga's arm. "Hm? What is it?" Tsuga asked her and forgetting about Kaneshon for a little bit. She pulled him and he squat down. Kaneshon saw her whisper in his ear. Tsuga pulled back, "Oh ok." he said to her.

He stood back up. "Kaneshon, wait right here."

"What for?" Kaneshon asked.

"Just wait here for us." Tsuga repeated. Again Kaneshon didn't like him telling him what to do but because Ayano was in a hurry to get away he knew he should stay behind. Tsuga left with Ayano and Kaneshon looked down at Kamine.

Kamine started crying and Kaneshon did his best to comfort him.

Meanwhile in a different part of the forest Tsuga was waiting for Ayano with his arms crossed. He tapped his finger on his arm.

"Aiieee!" he heard Ayano scream. She ran from the trees, "Tsuga nii-san!" she ran behind him. Tsuga looked over at whatever she ran from. A ferocious and tiny Baku showed itself. It barked aggressively and came at them.

Tsuga walked right up to him and slapped his hand over its head. Ayano gasped in surprise. The little puppy like Baku whimpered. "Shame on you!" Tsuga hit the threatening monster again like it was just another animal. It whimpered again and scurried off.

"W-What?" Ayano said. "How did you do that?" she asked in disbelief. "Baku eat people and tear men apart. How did you beat that one?"

"Ayano, this world is filled with 'monsters', creatures that have connections to the nonmatieral realm. Baku are just another yokai running around that happen to eat humans." Tsuga explained. "I already told you, you can easily overpower the Baku if you're not afraid of them. . ."

"Besides, there's another animal far more terrifying than the Baku."

"What animal is that?" Ayano asked him.

Tsuga's face saddened, instead of answering her he patted her on the head and said, "Come on Ayano, let's go regroup."

They all eventually made it back to the wagon. It wasn't long before night fell and Kaneshon started a fire. He and Morishige sat around it with their horses. "How long until we can make it to the Kamakura clan?" Kaneshon asked Morishige.

"Honestly with these kids now, I don't think we'll make it by New Years." Morishige answered. "But that's fine. We can take our time here." Kaneshon saw him get up and walk to the wagon.

He came back with Tsuga under his arm and tossed him on the ground. Kaneshon saw his steady breathes and closed eyes. "Is he asleep?" he asked Morishige.

"Yeah he's asleep now. He's surprisingly a pretty heavy sleeper."

Kaneshon looked at his face. Unlike how Tsuga usually is he looks perfectly harmless and tame right now. He even looked a little cute. But seeing Tsuga in a different way like this was interrupted by Morishige undoing the young boy's pants.

"Whoa what are you doing?" Kaneshon's eyes went wide.

"I'm just having some fun." Morishige licked his lips. He stripped Tsuga's trousers down and forced his fingers into him.

"Mm!" Tsuga moaned uncomfortably and Kaneshon couldn't believe his eyes. "What the hell?" Tsuga said irritated. Morishige snidely pushed in another finger and made Tsuga yelp again. "Aah! You bastard. . ." he started groaning when Morishige started moving his fingers in and out. He could feel his insides stretching.

Kaneshon was in shock sitting there seeing Tsuga's head toss and turn on the ground.

Then Morishige put his free hand around Tsuga's neck. "What are you doing?" Tsuga groaned.

"I need you to hold still." Morishige responded. He wasn't completely choking Tsuga so he could still breath and he felt him insert another finger. Tsuga held onto the arm that held his neck and felt Morishige push in little by little. He grunted and held Morishige's arm tighter. Then Morishige pushed in more and half his hand was inside.

"Ahh! Ahhhhh!" Tsuga screamed.

"Morishige-san I think that's a little too much for the boy." Kaneshon tried telling his superior rationally.

"Don't worry, Kaneshon." Morishige blew him off and pushed his hand in more.

"Ita. .!" Tsuga hissed in pain. "His hand is inside me! He's touching me in the worst way!" he thought.

This time Tsuga started breathing erratically as Morishige fisted him. "Morishige he's hurting, you're going a little too far."

"Young man, when you start being this close with women you'll understand but for now just sit and watch." Morishige ordered of him.

After a long time of Morishige fisting him. He finally pulls his hand out of Tsuga and lets go of his neck. Tsuga pants and shudders. He sits up and shakily reaches and pulls on his shorts.

Morishige was looking at his dirtied hand. Then he reached over and grabs Tsuga's face with his filthy hand. Tsuga is yanked back in front of him. He inhales sharply as Morishige's thumb stretches his cheek. He puts Tsuga between his legs and out of disorientation his hands cling to Morishige's knees for balance. Seeing Tsuga hold onto his legs made Morishige chuckle.

He undid his own wear and he grabbed Tsuga's shirt and yanked it off making him shiver.

With Tsuga down on his knees and half naked. Morishige grabbed his soft hair and made him look up at him again. "Listen to me closely you're going to make me feel good and if you even come close to biting me with your hideous fangs I cut open your face with this." he showed Tsuga the dagger up close. "And we don't want that now do we? No not to your cute face."

"This is a horrible man. . ." Tsuga thought.

With that said Morishige pulled Tsuga down onto his cock. Tsuga gagged and Kaneshon looked away. Tsuga's head was pulled back by his hair and then yanked forward again. He kept Tsuga right where he wanted.

"That's right, the most terrifying animal is man." Tsuga was forced to move in a way where he was going up and down on Morishige's member. "More barbaric than any yokai."

Then Morishige pulled him all the way down and made him stay put as he orgasmed. Tsuga's eyebrows furrowed as he really started choking and gagging. Tsuga started using his hands to desperately tap on Morishige's arm.

Finally Morishige let go and Tsuga got away from his shaft. A coughing fit ripped from his mouth and he sat there letting his coughs out. Kaneshon finally opened his eyes again. "This is your last chance, boy. Do you still want to go through all of this just for that little orphan girl?" Morishige asked Tsuga.

"You could free yourself from this and not have this burden on your shoulders."

Tsuga looked up at him, and spit out Morishige's own discharge at his feet. Morishige pursed his lips and retaliated slapping Tsuga across the face. Kaneshon flinched.

"Ugh!" Tsuga's head whipped to the side.

"There's a river nearby, go wash your mouth you foolish boy." Morishige ordered and fixed his pants.

Tsuga got up and swiped his shirt. He left the warm fire.

He found the river and walked close to the shoreline.

! He heard rustling behind him and pulled out his sai knife. He turned and braced himself, "Whoa! It's just me." Kaneshon said with his hands up.

"Hrm. . ." Tsuga spun his knife and put it back. "What do you want?"

Kaneshon held out a bamboo container. "Truce?" he asked.

Tsuga's face almost gave him chills. He was quiet and spoke with his eyes. There was a lightning in his eyes that threatened to strike the young samurai down. But Kaneshon didn't care.


	6. Hearts of Men

"Truce?" Kaneshon asked.

Tsuga cut his teeth. He gave him a ruthless stare. Kaneshon got out a few tanto knives, and dropped them to the ground. He took the swords from his waist and set them down. "I won't hurt you, shounen."

Tsuga looked at the swords that this warrior had just laid down. He looked back to Kaneshon, ". . .Fine." he agreed and relaxed his guard.

Kaneshon got closer and Tsuga got on his hands and knees and reached into the river, he shivered. The water was colder than the wintry air. He brought his cupped hands to his mouth. He spit it back out into the river trying to wash out the nasty taste.

A wet bamboo jug was offered to him. He accepted it with his left hand and took a sip and spat it back out. Then he started drinking it. Kaneshon sat beside him and stared at the calm waters. "Are you doing those services for Morishige-san to protect Ayano-chan's virginity?" Kaneshon asked.

Tsuga breathed after drinking the fresh water, "It is to protect her, not just for her virginity but for her safety. Morishige's not gonna touch her, not if I have anything to say about it." he replied.

"Why? Why would he even think of doing something like that?" Kaneshon crossed his arms. "I'm sorry, kid."

"Just a few days ago you were calling me a slut." Tsuga snapped.

"That was before I knew what Morishige was really doing." Kansehon looked to him.

"Look, I don't really care about what you think of me. You Uchiwa samurai are all the same to me. All I care about is keeping Ayano and Kamine safe." Tsuga said.

Kaneshon looked away again, "Seeing Morishige do that to you, made me feel really gross." he confessed. "There's still a little ways till we get to the clan and even then I don't think he's going to let you off the hook."

"I think you're doing the right thing, short stuff." Kaneshon assured him. "I won't tell Ayano."

"Well thanks." he replied dryly.

A crow perched on a tree branch on the other side of the river. "Can you see me right now?" he asked.

Kaneshon looked at him standing right there, "What? Yes I can see you."

"I see. . ." he said.

They walked back to the wagon and the campsite. Morishige was sitting there examining his sword. He saw Kaneshon and yelled, "Kaneshon! Don't wonder off you'll get eaten!"

"Yes, Morishige-san." Kaneshon said.

"And bring the boy back! I'm starting to see why so many men had their way with the little manwhore." he said as if he weren't there.

! Kaneshon's eyes widened he looked over to his right. Tsuga was standing right beside him. Tsuga's eyes met his. Yet Morishige didn't react at all as if Tsuga weren't there at all. Tsuga turned and walked back to the wagon silently. Morishige still didn't make any comments or say anything to the young boy.

In the morning Tsuga and Ayano were snuggled up with Kamine between them for extra warmth. Kamine started babbling and in just a minute he was crying. Tsuga and Ayano woke up. Ayano yawned, she cradled Kamine. "Good morning, Kamine." she said and started rocking him in her arms.

Tsuga and Ayano ate in the cart. Ayano was munching on an apple while Tsuga ripped apart pieces of wet tofu to feed Kamine. "Nii-san. Um, can I call you that?" Ayano asked him.

"Sure, you can call me that." Tsuga said.

"Are you a spirit or a yokai?" she asked.

? "Eh?" he started laughing. "No I'm human like you and Kamine Ayano I promise."

"Oh, it's just that you can do things I never thought that people could do. And your skin is so pale. . ." she said.

"Yes, my skin is pale. That's mostly because of the winter season." he told her.

She asked him another question. "Why is your name Tsuga?"

"Who knows?" he replied. "I always thought it was because I was born the year of the Tiger. Speaking of the year, it's about to become the year of the Dragon." he said.

"Oh right! Tsuga nii-san, my birthday is on the first day of the new year!" she said.

"It is? How wonderful." he smiled. "How old will you be, Ayano-chan?"

"Umm. . . Four." she held up four fingers.

"Four huh?" he leaned back.

"My father said that 4 is an unlucky number. That's scary. . ." Ayano looked down.

"Oh, Ayano your birthday is your birthday no matter what the number. We should celebrate! In fact you're lucky, you have New Years and your birthday that makes that day extra special." he said to her. "Besides dragons are good luck. I'm sure you will have a great year."

While looking at Tsuga's smile Ayano was prompted to smile as well.

Soon they stopped and Tsuga took her back into the forest. Ayano kicked and jumped on the snowy ground and she put all of her strength into her attacks. "Remember Ayano, you will have to fight bigger and stronger enemies!" Tsuga lectured her as she trained. "Which means you have to fight harder than you thought you ever could!"

Ayano kept fighting while Tsuga watched and held Kamine. Ayano finally stopped, then she straightened her legs and relaxed her arms catching her breath. "What are you doing?" Kaneshon entered.

"Oh hey. Hold the baby." Tsuga said putting Kamine in his arms. He picked up a stick and approached Ayano. "Are you ready?" he asked.

Ayano pulled out her sword. "Hai, nii-san." she said.

"I told you before but warriors like us usually take down our opponents out of the dark with a single blow. But sometimes you will find yourself in confrontation. In other words a battle." he told her.

"Oi Tsuga," Kaneshon tried talking to him.

"Start!" Tsuga exclaimed. Ayano took off running at him and jumped kicked him. He raised his arm blocking her. She pushed off of him and tried slashing at him with her sword. He dodged accordingly and countered.

! His longer arm got through and the stick pointed straight between her eyes. She gasped. "You hesitate!" he scolded and slapped her on the shoulder.

"Gck!" she stumbled back holding her stinging shoulder. She got frustrated and charged straight at him again. She leapt and thrusted her sword out.

He caught her dominant wrist. "You're predictable!" he yelled.

She groaned as Tsuga swung her whole body up and around. "Aaaah!" she flew in the air before landing hard on the ground.

"Chotto!" Kaneshon shouted in concern.

She tumbled and slid on her back with her legs in the air. When she stopped sliding her legs plopped back down on the ground. "Ita. . ." she groaned.

Tsuga walked up to the ninjasword she dropped midair. He flipped it onto the front of his foot and kicked it up. He caught it midair and walked over to Ayano. "Stand up." he demanded. "Uwah!" he was suddenly grabbed by the collar and pulled away from her.

"I think that's enough!" Kaneshon said to him.

"What are you doing?! Don't butt in!" Tsuga hissed.

"Don't you think you're being a little too hard on her?" Kaneshon asked. "She's tiny and you're throwing her around like a rag doll."

"She has to learn these things!" Tsuga told him. "As long as I'm teaching her you don't get to interfere!" he said and Ayano had sat up.

"Who made you the Sensei here?" Kaneshon talked back.

! ! "Grrrrrrrr!" Tsuga and Kaneshon growled at each other and clashed.

After a moment of aggression Tsuga carried Ayano on his back on their way to the wagon. "You did very well today, Ayano." Tsuga told her.

"O-Ohhh. . M'kay. . ." she stuttered.

That night Ayano and Kamine were fed and put to bed early so she could rest her body. Kamine however didn't fall asleep as easily. Tsuga was lying down in the wagon when he started crying. So Tsuga took him outside dragging a pot with him. He filled the pot with water and started started a fire with wood using the spark rocks.

He helped Kamine relieve himself in the bushes. He went back to the pot and dipped his hand in. "It feels warm enough." he thought and put the fire out. He proceeded to wash Kamine. He gently submerged his lower body in and cleaned him. After he washed him he dumped the water out onto the road and just used his shirt to dry Kamine off. He dressed him up and carried him while dragging the pot again.

He washed the pot at the river and his hands as well.

Kamine was still gurgling and hiccuping as Tsuga brought him back. He put the supplies away and snuggled Kamine up in a basket nice and warm.

Then he stepped back out and found Morishige, "Hey. Come here comfort boy." he tapped his own thigh. Tsuga sighed and walked over. He got on his knees and did his service.

He coughed. He fell on his hand and spat out the filth in his mouth. Morishige just yawned and turned on his side. He fell asleep so easily.

"Tch!" Tsuga wiped the corner of his mouth and stood back up.

He was walking back to the wagon when Kaneshon went, "Oi."

? Tsuga turned his head and found himself being enveloped with a heavy cloak. Kaneshon wrapped him up and set him down. "W-What the-?"

"Relax." said Kaneshon. "You lay here while I keep watch." he soothed. Tsuga was laid down with his head on Kaneshon's lap.

His mind was spinning. "What is he doing? No, why is he doing his?! Is this a trap? Is he gonna kill me in my sleep?" he thought. But then he gasped softly as he felt Kaneshon stroke his hair. He gently brushed his fingers through his hair making his muscles relax. He softly grazed Tsuga's red ears and didn't scratch him at all. He just caressed the side of his head and face. The extra warmth and the gentle hand in his hair made him feel lightheaded. "For some reason. . ." Tsuga's eyes started getting hazy. "I feel safe now more than ever since I ran away. . ." he thought and drifted off.


	7. Tanuki Gakure no Jutsu

Ayano was fast asleep in the wagon. Kamine was asleep as well. She breathed softly and quietly. Tsuga crawled in and put his hand on her shoulder. "Psst, Ayano. . ." he whispered.

"Mm." she frowned.

"Ayano-chan. . .!" he shook her a little more.

Her blue eyes popped open. She looked at him. "W-What?" she noticed it was still night. "Nii-san. . ." she mumbled.

"We're training, now." he said.

He held her hand as he walked her into the forest. Ayano was wobbling on her feet too sleepy to feel scared of being walked into the woods at night. Tsuga stopped as soon as the road was out of sight. He let go of her hand and she yawned and rubbed her eyes. "What are we doing this time?" she asked slowly batting her eyes.

Tsuga kneeled down and pointed past the trees. Past the trees they could see a pair of yellow eyes. Ayano gasped, Tsuga put her ninjasword in her hand. "You have your weapon, protect yourself." he told her and jumped.

Ayano was suddenly alone. The Baku approached slowly towards her. Ayano started cowering, her breathing sped up, and she backed up away from the monster slowly. Her hands were trembling and she could barely move except for her backing feet.

Then tears welled up in her eyes and the Baku was soon standing before her. She started to sob out loud.

Then Tsuga jumped back in and threw his sai. It stuck in the ground right in front of the Baku's feet. It whimpered and ran away. "Tsuga nii-san!" Ayano ran to him and he caught her in his arms. She sobbed in his chest. "Don't do that again!" she cried.

"Ayano, you have to learn how to face these creatures. They're attracted to human blood and you were born into a female body. And they're all over Tsukihan. . ." Tsuga told her.

She just sobbed deeper into his bosom. "I can't!"

Tsuga sighed while stroking the back of her head. "The truth is that I won't always be here to protect you."

"But you're actually strong!" said Ayano. "I'm not like you!" she dug her small finger into his shirt.

Tsuga comforted her. "You're young, Ayano. You don't quite know who or what you are. Not yet." Ayano calmed down a bit. "There's something else I wanted to teach you." he said.

He stood by a tree and set his hand on the trunk. "Tanuki gakure no jutsu. . ." he said.

"Tanuki gah. . ." Ayano tried repeating.

Tsuga chuckled, "People usually don't look higher than 40 feet or 45 degrees." he said to her. "So spies and assassins and the like tend to keep way up high above that line. Like on rooftops and high in the trees." he pointed up. "Watch this." he squatted down.

Ayano gasped as he leapt kicking up dust. She looked up in awe and saw him fly and pin his feet to the tree trunk. He ran up the trunk with his arms behind him. He ran up so high. Ayano kept bending her neck back until she fell. She lay on the ground and lost sight of Tsuga.

She lay there and blinked. From way up Tsuga looked down at her. "Hm, she looks like a shrub from here." he said and started making his way back down. He landed beside her and she sat up. "Here." he crouched down for her. She walked up and put her arms around him. He linked his arms under her legs and stood up. He ran up the tree again.

Ayano pressed her face against the back of Tsuga's shoulder as he sped up the tree. She felt the cold wind blow on her eyes and forehead. She peeked open one eye and caught sight of the night sky. She opened both her eyes.

Tsuga got up on a high branch and planted himself there. He knelt down and let Ayano off his back. She carefully stepped off on the branch. She looked over, "Woah. . ." the way down was a long one.

"I've never been this high up before. . ." she awed.

"When we're up this high we have an advantage." Tsuga told her. "So if you're ever in need of a hiding spot. Look up."

Ayano tried running up a tree like him. She put her foot up and tried run but her foot slipped hard against the bark. She fell into the snow. She shivered and got up. She tried again and again and again but after falling in the snow so many times she just plopped herself down. She sighed and pouted.

"Ayano, you can't give up." Tsuga told her.

She bent her neck backward in effort to look behind her. "But nii-san!" she whined. "It's impossible!"

"No it's not." he walked up to her.

"Yes it is! The tree is, not like stairs, climbing is impossible." she flung her hand on the snow.

"Ayano I just climbed it." Tsuga put his hands on his hips.

"But you're special! You're a shinobi, you have power!" she said and then she gasped. She looked back and forth, "Nii-san?"

"I never left," he reappeared.

"Kyah!" she shrieked and ran to the tree.

"I have powers unique to myself." he said and Ayano walked back. "And I can fight yokai and samurai. Does that make me special?" he asked her.

"Yeah!" Ayano said.

Tsuga facepalmed, "Ayano-chan, I'm not a noble person. My martial arts skills come from training. My powers come from spirituality." he said and kneeled down to her level. "I'm not destined for greatness or anything like that. If anything I'm like you, my village was invaded by samurai the men were killed, women and children were taken captive, but some were still slaughtered. The only difference between you and me is that I didn't escape. . No one did."

"But you did escape. . ." Ayano blinked innocently.

Tsuga looked down and shuddered, "You're too young to understand but, even when I thought I escaped I didn't. . ." he told him.

He stood back up, "Now back to training."

In the day when the kids were riding in the back Kaneshon while riding on the horse next to Morishige just couldn't stay quiet. "Morishige-san, with all due respect shouldn't we be at the Kamakura clan by now?" he asked his superior.

"These trips can take a long time. Have patience, Kaneshon." Morishige replied smugly.

"Morishige-san, I know you know we would be there before New Years if you didn't want to spend every night sleeping with that boy." Kaneshon's brow furrowed.

Morishige chuckled, "Kaneshon-kun one of the unspoken benefits of being a samurai is being given the things society may not give."

"What does that mean?"

"Well, samurai are in charge of protecting civilians and the country. That kind of responsibility doesn't go unpaid. And the rewards go further than public respect and fame." he started. "Samurai are on a level of our own not too unlike the daimyo. There are certain things an average man cannot do, they're bound by rules that we have put on ourselves. But samurai are not average men. . ." he grinned. "The world belongs to the strong, samurai can do what we want, and get what we want. It doesn't really matter if we're a little late, and if that means we can indulge in some pleasure along the way we'll be more than happy."

That night Morishige molested Tsuga again in the cold, violating his body and making him shiver. And it was hard for Kaneshon to ignore.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was originally on my FictionPress acc but that site is pretty crappy so I decided to slowly move my work to here. Hopefully I’ll be better at updating. I’ve been dedicating years to this series and I’m very invested in it. 
> 
> Thx for reading <3


End file.
